07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark
Mark is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost series. He was one of the three bodyguards ordered by King Krom Raggs to protect Fea Kreuz and Tiashe in the Raggs War. Mark is also seen in a dream flashback by Millea Klein when she awakens (Vol 14 Chp 87 Page 19) as amongst those who had greeted and informed her that her son was still among the living and is continuing to survive despite hardship. By then, Teito need not have told his mother about their deaths. Etymology 'Mark' is the name of one of Jesus' disciples in the Christian bible. 'Maru' from the romaji of his name, 'Maruku', can mean 'circle' or 'correct'. 'Ku' can mean 'distress', 'district' or 'clause'. Appearance Mark appeared as a middle-aged man with a very muscular build with broad shoulders, and was very tall.In Kapitel 65, When fighting Hyuuga, Mark was shown a similar height to Hyuuga. He had fair-coloured skin, and a square jaw, with a long straight nose, and a wide mouth with thin lips. His hair was neck-length with a long fringe, and a yellow-blonde colour. It was wavy and parted down the middle. His eyes were small and a light amber-brown. He wore the standard armour of the Black Beast Squadron. Personality Mark only appeared briefly a few times, but was shown to have a courageous, respectful and loyal personality. An omake in the manga states that he is kind and liked by most people. Relationships Teito Klein Mark was kind and caring towards Teito. He protected Teito during the Raggs War. Fea Kreuz Mark got along well with Kreuz, and Mark protected Kreuz during the Raggs War. However, Kreuz occasionally made Mark do things against his (Mark's) will, e.g. in an omake in the manga, Kreuz made Mark call himself 'wild beast powder' and say 'Piong' at the end of every sentence, for the purpose of entertaining Teito, to Mark's embarrassment. Abilities and Attributes His attack could split the ground. He would have killed Hyuuga with this attack if Hyuuga had not been a Warsfeil (manga chapter 64). He was a highly skilled fighter, to the extent that some soldiers from the Barsburg Armed Forces were apparently shocked and impressed by his abilities. History Teito's disappearance The night Teito Klein went missing, Mark had been in palace garden with him, Fea Kreuz, and the rest of the Black Beast Squadron, where Teito had prepared 'food' for them all that consisted of poisonous mushrooms. While the guards panic at the sight, Kreuz attempts to eat his as it will please Teito, leading to Mark and Agas overpowering him and forcibly taking the plate from him before he can poison himself. The ambassador from the Barsburg Empire then arrives, leading to Mark and the others leaving to meet him. Teito is left in the company of a royal attendant, whereupon he is kidnapped by Vanessa Antwort. Appearances Quotes *'Oh no! Fea Kreuz-sama is sick!' (in an omake in the manga) *'My heart will always be with you, Prince.' (his last words to Teito) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Servants Category:Flashback characters Category:CleanUp